1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a sun shade incorporating a tinted panel structure for support from and disposition immediately forward of a pair of glasses with the sun shade being structured such that it may be readily securely supported and removed from different sizes and styles of glasses with one hand and independent of clip or clamp structures, which might abrade or scratch glasses frames and/or lenses and require adjustment by hand tools, and in a manner such that the mounting of the sun shade from a pair of glasses automatically will apply inward pressure to the rear ends of the glasses temples or increase the inward pressure exerted by the rear ends of the temples on the head of the user to thereby increase the holding power of the glasses on the head of the user and compensate for the slight additional weight added to the glasses by the sun shade.